Angel of the Night
by Night of the Raven
Summary: AU.Hitomi is the top vampire hunter. Van is the top vampire. Can these two overcome their differences in order to work together? New Chap name is I Cheated Myself For Love. Please Read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don not own Escaflowne and its' characters.  
  
All right people bear with me this is my first fanfic tell me if its yay or nay. Please read and review and flamers are welcome.  
  
Angel of the Night  
  
"Come on Fanel I know you can do better then that."  
"I'll show you better Kanzaki!"  
A young woman about eighteen was fighting a boy about the same age. They both had swords drawn and were fighting ruthlessly.  
The girl had shoulder length brown hair and unusual emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a black leather jacket and black jeans that formed to her slender legs. Her boots were black and were ankle-high. Her hands were covered by black leather gloves that molded to her hands perfectly. The boy had unruly midnight black hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt that molded to his muscular chest and black jeans. His gloves were brown, and his black boots were ankle-high as well. The boy smiled mockingly at the girl. His smile quickly faded when she unsheathed a silver dagger. Its' blade was curved a little and the blade gleamed in the moonlight. "Do you see this?" the girl asked. "It's made of silver. Just perfect for killing vampires with."  
"So you think you can cut my head off do you?" he asked. "Of course. It's the same one I used on your father." She said smirking. He frowned even more. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted. "That's what you've been saying for the past two years. I don't know why you hold a grudge against me. Think of it this way, if I didn't kill your father then someone else would have. Of course it was probably really embarrassing, huh? The mighty Gaoa (Spelling?) brought down by a rage driven sixteen year old. The very same Gaoa that killed three Kanzakis, the most powerful vampire hunter house there is." "Just shut up!" he shouted. He charged at her. She easily stepped aside to avoid the blow. "Being over driven by rage helped me but it won't help you. I'm not as pathetic as your father." Her turned around and talked her, knocking her sword aside. She had her foot on his stomach as he hovered over her, trying to reach her throat with his gloved hands.  
"Get offa me!" she shouted.  
She put all of her strength to her foot and pushed him off of her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed her sword. He got to his feet as well. She prepares to charge him.  
"Hitomi Kanzaki cease and desist!" a voice rang out.  
****************************************************************** Well, what does everyone think? Yay or nay? Remember to read and review. I know this isn't the best story but I'm learning. 


	2. Author note

I need at least 2 more reviews if you guys please and I am honored that the author of Silent Secrets has decided to review. Dilly will of course be in this because I wouldn't have it any other way. If you people have some suggestions for me please feel free to add them.  
Signed,  
Night of the Raven 


	3. The Huntress

You wanted a second chapter well here it is. Hope you enjoy. ************************************************************************  
  
Angel of the Night  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki cease and desist!" a voice called out.  
Hitomi stopped and growled.  
"Can't this wait 'till later?" she groaned. "I'm very busy."  
"No stop what you're doing right now young lady."  
"Alright, alright don't have a cow. Where are you by the way Dryden?"  
"Over here."  
At that instant, a man appeared. (And we all know what he looks like so I'm not going to detail it) He was wearing bright green pants and a green trench coat.  
"What do you think of my new look?" Dryden asked.  
"You look like an overgrown weed." Hitomi said flatly.  
"That was mean." Dryden said.  
"Yeah whatever. So are you going to punish me or what?" asked Hitomi.  
Dryden blinked.  
"Punish you for what?" he asked.  
"For breaking my slayers probation." Said Hitomi.  
"No dear girl you have it all wrong. I'm not here to punish you at all."  
"Then what are you here for?" asked Hitomi.  
"I need to talk to the both of you." Said Dryden looking from Hitomi to the vampire.  
"Why do you need to talk to me? I don't want anything to do with anymore filthy vampire slayers."  
Hitomi spun around to face him.  
"Filthy!" she shrieked. "You and your' kind are the filthy ones. You don't see us going around sucking humans dry and getting their diseases. For all we know you could have aids or something."  
"You fool." The vampire spat at her. "Vampires are immune to such diseases. Our immune system is much more stronger then those cattle you call humans."  
"One of these days Fanel I will kill you. Don't you ever disrespect humans in my presence again." Hitomi said through her clenched teeth.  
He grinned.  
"Hit a sore spot huh?"  
"That's it!" Hitomi shouted.  
She was just about ready to tackle the vampire when Dryden stopped her.  
"Don't you dare Hitomi, unless you want me add on to your six month probation sentence." Dryden warned.  
Hitomi just stood there and glared at the vampire while tapping her foot impatiently. The vampire kept his grin.  
"So what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Hitomi, not taking her eyes off of the grinning vampire.  
"We need your guys' help." Said Dryden.  
"What does the headquarters want now?  
"Someone or something is attacking the vampire and slayers. We need the top best slayers and the top best vampires."  
"Approximately how many people from each.kind.do you need?" asked Hitomi.  
"Three from the vampires and three from our own."  
"What's in it for me?" asked Hitomi.  
"How about you not getting annihilated by this thing."  
Hitomi turned around and glared.  
"Well, the committee has decided to let you walk after this."  
Hitomi's jaw dropped.  
"You mean, I can leave. After this I can stop the killing." She said surprised.  
"Yes." Answered Dryden.  
Hitomi shook her head.  
"I don't want that." She said finally.  
Dryden frowned.  
"What do you mean you don't want that? That's what you've always wanted ever since your parents died."  
"Let's say of learned to like it. I could never quit killing. However, I will join your cause because there will be a lot of killing, and the more killing the more fun." Said Hitomi. "Besides, if I quit how will I live up to my title? I mean, no one could call me the Huntress anymore, and that wouldn't be any fun."  
Dryden turned to the vampire.  
"What about you? Will you do it?" asked Dryden.  
The vampire crossed his arms.  
"No."  
  
Well, that's all she wrote folks tell me what you think. Sorry for the set limit of reviews first fanfics can make you nervous. 


	4. Prince of Darkness

Well, I know the paragraphs didn't turn out right last time so I fixed it. *************************************************** "Why not?" asked Dryden. "Common sense. I'm not going to go into the slayers headquarters and be surrounded by vampire hunters as bad as Kanzaki's." Dryden chuckled. "Trust me, no one has a temper as bad as a Kanzaki. Especially Hitomi." He said looking over at her. "I don't think so." Said the vampire. "Oh come on Fanel, what kind of leader are you?" Hitomi said impatiently. "Prince of Darkness indeed!" "Hey back off Kanzaki! I make a whole hell of a better leader then you. You haven't any cause to insult my vampire title." "Trust me, if I were insulting your title, you'd know it!" "You're just jealous that I'm royalty and you're not." "Jealous? Yeah right. Being the prince of all vampires is only one step up from being the prince of pigs." She spat at him. "First of all, since you killed my father, that would make me king. Second.." "You. king?" Hitomi started cracking up. "You're just an egotistical little boy when it comes to matters of the mind. Now we know the vampires are screwed." "Listen here you little half wit skank..." "Don't you dare Fanel! Don't you dare cross me or you will be sorry." She warned. "I may be a lot of things but a skank is not one of them, so take it back!" "No." he said smirking. "You better take it back!" she shouted. The vampire crossed his arms over his chest. "What will you do if I don't?" he asked. "Kill you once and for all." "But you forget dear Kanzaki that a vampire is already dead." "Whatever just take it back." "I think not." "That's it!" she shouted. Hitomi drew out her dagger and started to towards him. Before she could get to the vampire, Dryden grabbed her arms. "No Hitomi." He said. "Why the hell not!" "Because like it or not we need him." Hitomi shrugged him off. "Fine!" she spat.  
"Besides you don't want to be suspended even longer do you?" "No." she  
said sighing.  
"Good." Said Dryden.  
Then he turned to the vampire.  
" Will you do it?"  
"I guess, just keep her away from me." The vampire said pointing at  
Hitomi.  
"No problem there Fanel." She growled.  
"Good." Said Dryden. "Now we have to go to the headquarters."  
Hitomi groaned.  
"You mean you have to actually go there?" she said.  
"Of course." Said Dryden.  
"Just perfect." She said sarcastically. "Tell me something, how's  
that one guy doing? Uh.Gene wasn't it?"  
"He's out of the hospital now. The ended up having to go give him  
surgery to get the glass from the bottle in his arm." Dryden said  
giving her a look of disapproval.  
"What?" she asked. "It's his fault. He shouldn't be going around  
hitting on drunk girl slayers after one of their assignments."  
"You are not the only one he's hit on you know. He didn't see any  
thing wrong with it."  
"Well, now he will. Hopefully, he stops looking for drunk girls to  
keep as bed warmers for one night."  
The vampire raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You put a guy in the hospital for hitting on you?" he asked.  
"What's so wrong with that? It was his fault."  
"Whatever." He said shaking his head.  
"At any rate, we better get to the train station or we'll be late."  
Said Dryden.  
"Train?" asked the vampire.  
"Oh no." said Hitomi. "I don't do trains."  
"Well, you are going to have to." Said Dryden.  
"What's wrong Kanzaki? Are you afraid of the big bad train?" asked the  
vampire.  
"No." she said. "Fine, let's just go."  
"Good. Hitomi, Van let us depart."  
"Please refrain from using my first name." Said the vampire.  
"Get used to it Fanel it's gonna happen a lot." Said Hitomi.  
Yay or nay? 


	5. The Train Ride

Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Dryden, Van, and Hitomi quickly walked to the train station. Van and Hitomi stood outside while Dryden went to get their tickets.  
"The Headquarters booked the last train for us." Said Dryden. "Come on, it's leaving soon."  
"Oh boy, we wouldn't want to miss it would we?" said Hitomi sarcastically.  
"Lighten up Hitomi." Said Dryden cheerfully.  
"Why should I?" said Hitomi bitterly.  
"What are you being so bitter about Kanzaki?" asked Van. "I'm the one that is going to be surrounded by people that I absolutely loathe."  
"Let's just say I don't have very many friends there." Said Hitomi.  
"The Elders have forgiven you Hitomi." Said Dryden.  
"Yeah right, knowing them they are still bitter."  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Van, feeling left out.  
"Nothing of your concern." Snapped Hitomi.  
"Touchy." Said Van, smirking.  
"Boy, you are about to get a formal ass kicking if you keep it up!" said Hitomi.  
"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch." Van said smirking.  
By this time, Hitomi was glowing red.  
"Alright that's it!" she said.  
She unsheathed her sword and was about to charge him until Dryden grabbed a hold of her shirt collar.  
"Enough Hitomi." Said Dryden.  
Hitomi just growled.  
Thankfully, they had finally arrived at the train.  
"Alright both of you onboard." Said Dryden.  
Van went in first and grabbed the very last seat on the train.  
Hitomi stood there and glared at him for a moment because she was going to sit there. Then, she sat down in a seat all the way in the front. Dryden shrugged at the two and sat in the middle.  
In the first twenty minutes of the train ride, everyone except for Dryden was quiet. Then, as soon as Dryden fell asleep the train fell into a comforting quiet. The two occupants tried to forget the other one was there.  
Hitomi was polishing her sword, while Van was looking out the window.  
'Why am I doing this?' thought Van. 'I don't have to, so why am I? I'm the Prince of Darkness for cripes sake. I don't have to listen to anyone other then myself, and you know what I say? I'm bailing.'  
Van, got up and started to teleport when he saw something land an inch away from his boot. He looked down and saw a dagger imbedded in the floor. He looked up from the dagger to the aisle way. Hitomi was standing there with a mask of indifference on.  
"You're not going anywhere." She said coldly.  
Hitomi bent and picked up the dagger, only to have it snatched from her grip.  
Van was examining it.  
"Nice craftsmanship." He said. "Who made it?"  
"I did." Said Hitomi.  
Van handed it back to her.  
"At least you're good at something." Said Van, smirking.  
"Yeah whatever."  
"Tell me something." Said Van. "How did you.."  
"Guess what you were thinking?" asked Hitomi.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it's my job as your enemy to know what how you think. How do you think I always find you?"  
"I always thought you had a radar or something."  
"Sorry but no. I don't make enough money to buy a radar for you. Besides, the chase is half the fun." Said Hitomi, grinning.  
"Then you must have a lot of fun with me." Said Van.  
"Don't flatter yourself too much Fanel." Hitomi warned.  
"Yes Ma'am." Fanel said in a mock salute.  
"Jack ass." Hitomi muttered under her breath.  
"Did you really put a guy in the hospital for hitting on you?" asked Van.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"What possessed you to do that?"  
"He wouldn't take no for an answer, and.." Hitomi trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.  
"And what?" asked Van.  
"And I was half ways drunk and pissed."  
"Why'd you get drunk? And why were you ticked?" asked Van.  
"Has anyone ever told you you ask too many questions?"  
"No. Now tell me."  
"It was right after I had a little fight with you."  
"I'm touched." He said mockingly.  
"You're touched alright, in the head that is."  
"That wasn't very nice."  
"I'm not a very nice person."  
"I've noticed." Said Van.  
"Really, I didn't think Mister High and Mighty noticed anything." Said Hitomi.  
"Well, I do."  
"Perhaps you aren't as dense as you look after all." Said Hitomi. "What are the chances of that one."  
"Don't be a skank."  
"Is that like your favorite word or is your vocabulary that limited that you have to say that all the time?"  
"My vocabulary is just fine thank you. I just use that word cause it describes you perfectly." Said Van.  
"Yeah right." Said Hitomi. "A may be a lot of things but skank is not one of them. Of course it might be better then bastard, which I believe the definition is a fatherless type figure."  
"You bitch!"  
At that moment, the train gave an all mighty lurch as it came to a halt, careening Hitomi right into Van, sending them crashing to the floor in a heap.  
The next thing Hitomi knew, she was on top of Van staring into his confused chocolate colored eyes. Their lips were mere inches apart.  
A look of disgust crossed Hitomi's face and she rolled off of Van.  
"Of all the times the train had to stop it had to be then." She muttered under her breath. "Just my luck."  
Both Hitomi and Van got up and brushed themselves off.  
Hitomi found her dagger, resheathed it and went over to the still sleeping Dryden.  
"Wake up." Said Hitomi hitting him in the head. "We're here."  
Dryden awoke instantly and looked out the window.  
"I guess we are."  
Dryden opened the door.  
"Welcome to The Headquarters." Well, what does everyone think? I hope you like it. Oh by the way, I'd like to thank a couple people.  
  
SineballZ- thank you so much for your support and guidance  
  
MellerZ, Hitomi-chan, Freelancer47, Dani, Ruby, Sweet Roses, Ryuu Angel, Angelus Griffin, Vinhasse2, Lady Rebecca, and Mini-Moonstar Thank you all for your reviews and support.  
Night of the Raven 


	6. A couple familiar faces

A couple Familiar Faces

Night of the Raven here. I know I haven't updated in a while. *gets down on her knees and starts crying* please please forgive me. Since everyone liked my story so well, I'll continue just give me a bit. Oh by the way. I hope you all will check my story out on fiction press.com I'm hoping it'll be good. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm honored that you all took the time to review it. Oh some more of the Characters will show up and I'd like to make some notes. Millerina for the moment is not obsessed with Allen. Sorry folks. She's obsessed with Van. Dilandau is not a bad guy. Sorry again. I am a Dilandau fan and all but he's not a bad guy. By the way there will pry be some huge Allen bashing cause I hate him. Just to warn ya. Ummm Merle will appear later and she will NOT be obsessed with Van too much. Well, on with the show.

**********************************************************************************

"Well, boys and girls welcome to the slayers headquarters." said Dryden.

Van snorted.

The building looked very run down. The walls were terrible and the color of sludge. There were a few broken windows as well.

"This is headquarters? This place is a dump."

"Try growing up in it." muttered Hitomi.

"Someone actually lived here? That's stupid." Van said frowning.

"Not everyone has money. Or has a perfect life for that matter." shot back Hitomi.

"Nobody said I had a perfect life."

"Pretty close to it. What else do you need? With money and social status you have everything."

"Money won't bring back my father will it?"

"And you should be thankful for that." 

"And why's that Kanzaki? Do you have any idea what it's like to be fatherless? Any idea at all?" he shouted at her.

"Yes I do Fanel." she shouted back. "I know perfectly well what it's like to be fatherless and motherless for that matter. I know how to live on the street and survive in rat holes. I know things that would make your skin crawl."

"Hitomi." said Dryden quietly. "That's enough."

Hitomi rounded on him.

"No it's not enough. It will never be enough until he gets his head out of his ass and finally realizes he's not the only one suffering."

"You best watch it Hitomi. The elders might try to give you a tranquilizer again. You don't like those do you?"

Hitomi shivered.

"No…no I don't."

"Then you best settle down."

Hitomi nodded.

Just then, two trains pulled into the station.

"Look Hitomi, the others are here."

Hitomi yawned, making herself look indifferent.

Out of the first train, a blond haired blue eyed man stepped out. He was wearing a blue ensemble which enlightened his eyes. A sword was strapped to his side as well. Behind him, a blue eyed, blond haired woman walked out. She was wearing…

Hitomi cringed. She was wearing an all hot pink dress.

'That's all we need, a pink eye sore.' she mused to herself. It was enough to make her gag.

A red haired woman stepped out of the second train she was dressed in a black suit almost identical to Hitomis'. Then the most interesting person Hitomi had ever seen stepped out of the train. He had silver hair and red eyes. An albino it seemed. His outfit was pure red. He stood there twirling a dagger around smiling diabolically at the other woman's back.

'Hmmmm……interesting.' thought Hitomi.

"Hitomi." said the blonde man running toward her. "How are you?"

"I'm breathing does that count Allen?" said Hitomi.

The red haired woman ran too.

"Hiya Hitomi." she said grinning.

"Hello Yukari." said Hitomi.

"Are you surprised to see us?"

"No with Allen as the second top slayer and you as third, I knew you two would be here."

The other man and woman joined them. As soon as they did, the woman, Hitomi noticed, was all over Van Fanel. The man sat there still twirling his dagger.

"Hello Van. How has the subjects been treating you?" the woman asked sweetly, to sweetly.

"Fine as of late Millerina." said Van, absently.

"That's good to hear. You are king now. You should have lots of subjects, but you need a queen now. Do you have any candidates?" Millerina inquired.

Hitomi snorted. Van gave her a glowering glance then turned back to Millerina.

"Not yet."

"Oh that's to bad. Somebody will come along soon I'm sure. She maybe even, right under your nose." said Millerina gently flicking his nose.

"Right…"

"Knock it off Millerina, you're making me sick." said the albino.

"Be quiet Dilandau. No one asked for your opinion." Millerina hissed at him.

"I don't care if anyone did or not. I gave it freely. Besides, you better watch your mouth I am ranked higher then you. I am the second most powerful vampire when you are only the third."

"Lord Van will protect me." said Millerina confidently.

"Well Hitomi?"

Hitomi shook her head and turned back to Yukari.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I asked if you were alright. You know about coming back here and all." said Yukari exasperated.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's our Hitomi alright." said Allen smiling at her.

"Alright boys and girls let us meet the elders." said Dryden.

All of then filed in one by one, as Dryden led the way. As soon as they entered, screams assaulted Van's ears. Unearthly screams filled with unimaginable terror. The two slayers in front of him were terrified. Van knew that instantly. He could smell it radiating of their skin. Millerina was right in front of him quaking at the sounds. Dilandau was even a little unnerved. The biggest surprise was when he looked back at Hitomi. She was completely unaffected by it. He couldn't smell any terror nor did she looked uneasy.

"What are those sounds?" asked Millerina.

"Vampires." Hitomi answered quietly.

"Vampires?"

"They bring vampires here to experiment on or sometimes torture. You get used to it after a while."

Van was definitely sure he didn't want to get used to it. Not at all. 

"Afraid Fanel?" asked Hitomi. He could hear the smirk in her words.

"No, not at all." said Van. "Though I wonder why you are not."

"Like I said you get used to it."

Van turned around to look at her. She had a haunted look I her eyes. Van decided to leave her alone and let her deal with her own ghosts.

He turned back around and decided to study the walls. He wished he hadn't. They were gray steel. He could see dark blood stains on them. This definitely wasn't a good place for a vampire. 

They reached the end of the hallway, where a large wooden door stood.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Dryden looked around. "Who wants to go in first?"

No one answered.

The silence was broken by the sound of Hitomi's boots on the concrete floor as she walked in. Not wanting to be bested by her, Van followed. Soon the rest did as well.

The room was completely red. It was probably the best room in the building. The curtains were what appeared to be red silk. The walls has different symbols printed on them. There was a huge table in the room where four elder men already sat.

"What are all those symbols for?" asked Van.

"Maybe some anti-vampire thing." aid Millerina.

Van let out a crude sound.

"If they are then they're doing a great job of it." he said sarcastically.

"They stand for all of the slayer houses. Each house has a symbol. That's how you recognize what slayer is from what house." answered Hitomi.

"Still what do you do look at the weapons of each slayer?" asked Millerina.

"No." 

"Then how do you know who is from what?"

"They're tattooed on each person from the house."

The elder sitting at the head of the table stood up.

"Welcome. Please have a seat." he said gesturing to the chairs all down the table.

The slayers all sat down on one side while the vampires sat on the other. Van then Millerina then Dilandau. While on the other side, Hitomi then Allen then Yukari. 

As soon as Hitomi sat down, she leaned back her chair so it balanced on two legs. She then took out her dagger and started balancing it on her nose. She was obviously VERY bored already.

The elder looked at everyone in turns. His eyes rested on the vampires with mild disgust. Then a mild smile lit his age old eyes as he looked at Allen and Yukari. However, when he looked at Hitomi, he openly showed absolute loathing.

'Well that's interesting.' Van thought. 'I wonder what that's about.'

"Well now, let us all introduce ourselves and our ranking." said the elder.

Yukari stood up.

"Yukari Uchida third class vampire slayer at your service."

Millerina stood up next.

"Millerina Aston third class vampire."

Allen stood up.

"Allen Ceaily. Second class vampire hunter." ((I'm sorry I do not know Allen's last name. Heck I've never even seen the Visions of Escaflowne. I just love the fanfics and the movie. So bear with me people))

Next came Dilandau.

"Dilandau Albatou. Second class vampire."

Everyone looked around expecting Hitomi to introduce herself. She was still in her same position oblivious to everything.

"You're up Hitomi." whispered Allen.

Hitomi took the dagger off her nose and balanced it on her finger. She yawned once.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, a.k.a The Huntress. First ranking vampire slayer."

"Van Fanel or the Prince of Darkness or Lord Van. First class vampire." he said without standing.

"Very good." said the elder. "You may all take a seat now."

Everyone sat down as the elder circled around the table.

"Now down to business."

"What exactly is this all about?" asked Hitomi.

"I'm glad you asked. Someone or something is killing off vampires, humans, werewolves, and even a couple hunters. It is totally unacceptable. Something must be done and fast."

"Where are the werewolves in all of this?" asked Hitomi.

"As you know, they are peaceful creatures. They asked as to take care of it as we see fit."

"And this creature," said Van, "Do we know anything about it?"

"We know he looks like a human."

"As we all do." sighed Hitomi. "Just great."

"So what do you want us to do about this?" asked Yukari.

"Well, we will pair you six into groups. Each group will look for information. Each vampire to one slayer and visa versa."

Hitomi stopped balancing her dagger.

"That'll never work." she mumbled.

"Is there something you wish to share?" asked the old man glaring in Hitomi's direction.

"This will never work." she said louder this time.

"Why not?" asked one of the elders.

"What do you mean why not? Vampires and slayers have been and always will be enemies. There is no way we'd ever work together. It's insane."

"Not true." said the elder. "If the vampires recognize the seriousness of the issue, they will cooperate."

"Do you really think they would recognize the seriousness of the situation? They are so dense." Hitomi said matter of-factly.

Van stood up.

"I think we understand the seriousness of the issue. Maybe it's the slayers who don't understand. Besides, they may be a little pig headed for that matter, like a certain slayer we all love to hate."

Hitomi sent him an evil glare.

"We understand the seriousness of the issue, and would love to work with the vampires. Though they are pompous, arrogant, egotistical ass holes. With no life, other then destroy peoples lives." Hitomi shot back, her temper getting the best of her.

Van's eyes shot daggers at her.

"Good now that that's settled, we need to pair everyone up."

This was the part that made Yukari and Allen very apprehensive. Teaming up with a vampire was crazy but then they took a look at Hitomi. She was still leaning back in her chair, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Yukari will be with… Dilandau."

Yukari nervously looked over at Dilandau. He smirked at her still holding his dagger.

"Allen will be with Millerina."

Millerina wrinkled her nose in disgust at Allen.

"Which leaves Hitomi and Van."

Hitomi leaned back in her chair a little too far at this declaration, making it fall to the floor.

"Come again." said Hitomi. "I could of sworn I heard you say that Fanel and I are working together."

"You did." the elder stated calmly.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why the two of us?" asked Van calmly. "Everyone knows we're not the most chummy of people."

"Both of you are first class besides, you are the only ones that can handle the two of you. You both have a lot in common you know. You're stubborn and hard to handle."

"You think I can handle a hot head like her?"

"I'm sure you'll manage. Besides, from what I hear you have a bad temper too. Almost as bad as her."

Van sighed.

"How do you know we won't kill each other?" he asked finally.

"You haven't managed to yet."

"You're crazy if you think they'll be able to work together." said Yukari. "I can't even believe you idiots even considered this."

"Let it go Yukari." Hitomi said quietly.

"Now that that's settled, we'll confirm it on a blood pack." said the elder.  
"A blood pack? Won't that conflict up our auras?" asked Allen.

"No. That's just to make sure that you guys don't go back on your promise to commit. Of course, it will hurt a little bit."

"We figured that. Our auras a designed to act up and clash even when we just touch. That's why some people wear gloves." Van stated.

"In any case, you must make a blood pack."

"No way, that's going a bit too far." said Yukari.

Hitomi took off her left black leather glove.

"Hitomi?" asked Allen looking at her. "What are you doing?"

She silently walked over to Van.

"Do you have a knife? My dagger wasn't made to make a clean cut."

Van was completely stunned.

"Uhhh….yeah."

Van reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He took off his brown leather glove on his right hand, and held the knife to it. In one swipe, he made a gash horizontally across his palm.

Hitomi looked down at her own palm. There was already a scar from so long ago slashed horizontally across her palm. She brushed thoughts from that night quickly from her mind. Then she took Van's knife and cut along the scar. Her pure blood started to drench her palm. She was trying to restrain herself from shaking as she relived the memories of that terrible night from so long ago. She could actually hear her mothers screams, her brothers shouts, and the drips of her fathers blood as he lay dead a few feet from her.

Van saw Hitomi's expression change several times. From cool and collected to angry and frightened. He had never seen such an expression on anyone before.

"Kanzaki, are you alright?" he asked a little concerned. No one but no one should have that kind of expression on their face.

Yukari walked up to her.

"Snap out of it Hitomi! The past is dead, you avenged your parents. You avenged what he did to you!" Yukari shouted shaking her frantically.

Hitomi shook her head.

"Wha…." she started.

"You alright?"

"Yeah what was I doing?"

"You were about to make a blood pack."

"Oh right sorry."

**********************************************************************************

that's all for now guys. I know it kinda sucked but I had to introduce all of the characters. It'll be better next time. Well tell me what you thought. Should I go on? Yay or nay.


	7. The Blood Pack

Night of the Raven here. Thanks for the reviews. Well, here ya go.  
  
Van extended his bleeding hand. Hitomi took a deep breath and did the same. As soon as they connected they felt a huge shock. It felt like a hundred hot needles piercing every single part of their bodies. It took all of Hitomi's strength not to cry out as the pain attacked every inch of her body.  
They both pulled away quickly. Hitomi wiped her hand on her pants and put her glove back on. Van quietly did the same, and both of them handed their daggers to Yukari and Dilandau. After the blood pack the daggers were handed back to their owners.  
"You will all be honored when the war is over for your extensive bravery."  
Van snorted. Yeah, like he wanted that.  
"Whatever." said, Hitomi.  
Hitomi followed Yukari out, who in turn was following everyone else out.  
"Man! I've never done a blood pack before and I never want to do one again. Those damn things hurt!" exclaimed Yukari, still trying to stop her hand from bleeding.  
"I know." Hitomi said impatiently.  
"No one was as bad as Allen and Millerina though. I think Allen had tears in his eyes."  
"Allen's a wimp."  
"Hey not fair!" said Allen coming up from behind them. "Don't pick on me when I'm not there to defend myself."  
"Life's not fair." Hitomi snapped.  
Yukari opened up her mouth to say something but decided against it.  
"Alright guys and gals. We are going to break for lunch. Meet back at the trains in half an hour." Dryden announced.  
"Hey Hitomi, are you gonna come with us?" asked Yukari.  
"No I'll pass."  
With that, Hitomi walked away from them.  
  
Hitomi sighed as she climbed her favorite tree. It was her favorite tree when she was little. A big old apple tree in Mr. Johnson orchard. She used to come here all the time when things got too rough.  
  
"Where is Hitomi?" asked Dryden. "It's been longer then thirty minutes."  
Yukari shrugged. "She left a while ago. She didn't mention where she was going to."  
"Why aren't we leaving yet?" asked Van impatiently.  
"Because your partner isn't here." stated Allen.  
"Where is she at?"  
Allen shrugged.  
"Wait, what about the apple orchard? That used to be her favorite place." said Yukari.  
"Right, go find her Van." said Dryden.  
"Alright alright. I'll go find her. Anything to get as moving."  
"Look for her in one of the trees." Yukari yelled after him.  
Van waved his hand at her to show he was listening.  
  
As soon as Van walked into the orchard, he heard a soft thump. He quietly walked to the noise. An apple core was laying at his feet on the ground. Van slowly looked up to find the source of it. Hitomi was sitting on a branch in the tree right next to him. Her right leg was dangling, and she was staring off into space, an apple in hand.  
"Hey Kanzaki!" Van shouted.  
Hitomi shook her head and looked at him her eyes soft at first, then they grew hard when she saw who it was.  
"What do you want?" she snapped, a little embarrassed that he saw her in a weakened state.  
"I came to get you." He snapped back.  
"Just leave me alone." She barked.  
"You're already going back on your blood pack."  
"No way in hell will I work with you Fanel."  
"You're very sour you know that right?"  
"I know."  
"Since were going to be working together you better work on your attitude."  
"Whoa, back up. Who said we are gonna work together."  
"Like you have a choice."  
"When this is over I will kill you. You know that right?"  
"Yeah whatever."  
Van turned around and walked out of the orchard.  
"Hey wait a minute!" she shouted.  
Hitomi jumped from the tree with cat like grace and ran to him.  
"Are you ready now?" he asked impatiently.  
"Lead the way your Majesty." She said mockingly.  
"Save your sarcasm for someone else."  
"Yes Sir." She said saluting him, monotonously.  
"Watch it Kanzaki."  
"Just stay out of my way Fanel." ************************************************************************ Sorry it's so short. However I am at school and I have to get this done quick. Anyway, read and review please and I promise that I'll have another chapter soon. Well c'ya. By the way, I do have a story on fictionpress.com named Dear Diary. It's a vamp story so if you wanna check it out I'd appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 


	8. A Little Vulnerablilty

Night of the Raven here. Thank you for the reviews. All of you. By the way give Hitomi a little time and her story will unfold. I'm really happy that everyone likes the story. Keep reviewing.

****************

Angel of the Night

All of the slayers and the vampires were standing out by all the trains. It was time to say goodbye.

"Well Hitomi, I guess this is goodbye." said Allen.

"I guess so." said Hitomi, nonchalantly.

Yukari gave her a hug.

"Hey what do I look like a teddy bear? What's with all the hugs? You can't go around huggin me whenever you guys feel like it."

Yukari wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled.

"No," Hitomi moaned, "You are not crying."

"I'm not." Yukari said sniffing.

"C'mon suck it up."

"But I can't bear another two years without seeing my best friend."

"Has it really been two years?" Hitomi mused to herself.

"Yeah the last time I saw you was on your 16th birthday."

"Oh yeah, that's right." 

Hitomi sighed.

"Ok if it makes you feel any better I'll call you sometime k?"

"Alright."

"Good now let go."

Yukari let out a watery chuckle.

"Whatever you say Hitomi."

Yukari took a step back.

"See you soon." Yukari said cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah now get outta here."

Yukari nodded.

At that moment hands covered her eyesight.

"Guess who."

"A brainless half wit."

"Nope."

Hitomi turned around as the hands uncovered her eyes.

"I was close though."

"Ha ha very funny." Allen said sarcastically.

"Aren't you leaving yet?"

"Yeah. You going to miss me?"

"Like the measles."

"You're so mean to me."

"I'm mean to everyone what makes you think your so special?"

Allen sighed. "Nothing does."

Hitomi looked at him in confusion.

Van in the meantime was having trouble dislodging a sobbing Millerina from him.

"I'll miss you Lord Van. How are you going to survive working with that barbarian?" Millerina said referring to Hitomi.

"I'll bear with it."

"Still, won't you be lonely without any of our kind around you?"

"I'll be alright now go."

Millerina just sobbed louder. Van rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. Then he spotted Hitomi looking at him with a very amused look in her eye. That other slayer, Yukari, was laughing hysterically.

"Grow up Millerina." said Dilandau, irritably.

Millerina sniffled one last time and finally let go of him.

Hitomi watched as that vampire, Millerina or something like that, was clinging all over Van. It was a funny sight. How girls can stoop so low was beyond her but like they said, to each his, or in this case, her own.

  


Yukari and Dilandau got on the first train, Allen and Millerina the second, which left Hitomi and Van with Dryden on the last.

"Oh great." Hitomi heard Van mumble. "We get Mr. Sunshine again. Just perfect."

Hitomi suppressed a smile.

They both loaded onto the last train. They greeted by Mr. Sunshine himself.

"So…………." said Dryden.

"So what?" said Hitomi.

"You two are paired up."

"Yeah." said Van. "Point being……….."

"Nothing."

"Good." said Van.

Hitomi sat in her seat in the front. Van moved to go to the back when Dryden stopped him.

"You two have to sit together since you're partners now. You have to protect each other, and get to know each other."

"Can't we just do this and get it over with without knowing each other?"

"I'm afraid not."

Van sighed and ran his fingers through his midnight colored hair. He sighed and quietly walked over to where Hitomi was sitting. She had her gloves off and was running her fingers down the identical gashes on each palm. Her emerald eyes were so sad, Van almost wanted to take her in his arms and take all the sadness away.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Hitomi looked up and quickly put her gloves back on so he couldn't see her palms.

"It's a free country."

"So, err….what happened to your hands?" asked Van trying to make conversation.

Her green eyes flared with anger.

"It's none of your business." she snapped.

"Sorry." Van said angrily.

Van pulled out his dagger and started examining it.

Hitomi knew he didn't mean any harm but, but it still made her upset. She still couldn't talk freely about her past not even to Yukari. The memory was still to painful. Still, she was a little harsh.

Hitomi took out her dagger and started fiddling with it.

She took a deep breath.

"When I was a little girl, a vampire sliced both of my palms and drank my blood. I still haven't got over it. That and they………"

Van waited for her to continue but she didn't .

"I'm sorry I asked." he said sympathy heavy in his voice.

"You didn't know. It's alright."

Van continued to examine his own dagger.

"Could I see that?" asked Hitomi.

"Sure."

Hitomi looked at the dagger for a bit. Her slim fingers went from the blade to the hilt. To letters were carved into the hilt.

"V.F? Oh for Van Fanel right?"

"Yeah."

"What's it made out of?"

"A light kind of steel."

"How did you get it so light?"

"Most of it is nickle."

Hitomi handed the dagger back and looked out the window.

"Back at the headquarters, didn't you say something about slayers having their house symbol tattooed on them?"

"Yes."

"Where is yours?"

"My shoulder."

"Oh."

Hitomi went back to looking out the window.

"Were those two slayers your friends?"

"I guess you could say that."

"How did you meet them?"

"At the headquarters ten years ago."

"You were how old?"

"Eight."

"What were three eight year olds doing at that kind of place?"

"Yukari and Allen's parents took them there to teach them that vampires are their enemies."

"Was it the same for you?"

"No." she said quietly. "I lived there."

"What?! You lived there?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was orphaned at an early age."

"Oh."

Again, Hitomi avoided his eyes and looked out the window. She didn't want to see the pity there.

**************

Well tell me what you think. I put just a little of her past in. You'll have to keep reviewing to find out more.


	9. Hitomi's other rebellious side

Night of the Raven here. I saw someone make a spelling reference to the first chapter. When I asked spelling I meant Van's father not Gaia. Sorry for the mix up. If anyone wants to a know an excellent story on fictionpress.com called Anon rules. It's an excellent story. I don't forget my story now changed to Dhampir under my same name. Well that's it for now, cya P.S I know Allens last name but too bad its stayin the way it is now.

*****

Van cleared his throat. Hitomi looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"So….where do you live at?"

"An apartment."

"Really? Where at?"

"In Ausrturia."

"Oh I see."

"We're here." said Dryden.

"'Bout time."

Hitomi stood up and stretch. Van did the same. They both headed out the door of the train.

"See ya." said Hitomi.

Before anyone could react, Hitomi took off running at break neck speed.

"Why did I agree to this?" Van asked himself as she ran off.

Hitomi ran all the way to her apartment on the fourth floor of Sheazer Street. She slipped inside and hurried to her bedroom. She pulled off her black boots, and black leather coat along with her gloves and dagger belt. With a soft thud she landed in her bed. She took one last looks at the many weapons lining her walls before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hitomi woke up at six.

"I wish today was Saturday." she said yawning.

Hitomi walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. When she was done, she showered and dressed. She changed into form fitting black jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. Her boots were ankle high and black. At seven thirty she took her leather jacket and headed out the door.

As she neared the school, she sensed something was not right. She quickly shrugged it off and entered the school. However, she had dragged her feet too much to her first period class. By the time she got there, it had already started.

"Ms. Kanzaki you're late!" the teacher barked as she walked in.

"Why state the obvious?" asked Hitomi.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Why are you so late? Even our new student made it to class before you."

'But does they stay up all night fighting vampires no.' thought Hitomi.

"Well good for them. Want me to give them a prize or what?" 

"That's it you have detention."

"Tell me something new."

"Just sit down." she (the teacher) shouted pointing to Hitomi's seat."

"Yes Sir ma'am Sir." Hitomi said saluting.

Hitomi sat in the back of class and immediately fell asleep, totally missing the introduction of the new student

After class, Hitomi went to her locker to put her books away.

On the way to Biology class, she noticed a group of people gathered in front of a huge bulletin board. She quickly pushed to the front to see what the talk was about. It had a poster for a Fall Dance.

"Oh great." Hitomi said sarcastically. "Just perfect.

She walked to class and sat in her normal seat in the back. She then pulled out her book and started reading.

"Umm Hitomi?" asked a nervous voice.

"What?" she asked not looking up from her book.

Hitomi already knew what was coming and it annoyed her. She only wanted to be left alone. This always happened every time there was a………

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"No." she said monotonously.

"Oh I see." the voice said a little down.

"I'm sorry she said, without any remorse in her voice.

A minute later, someone's shadow casted itself over her vampire book.

"You're in my light." she said annoyed.

"Don't you get enough vampires at night Kanzaki?" said very male, very familiar voice. It sounded amused.

Hitomi looked up startled.

"Fanel?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new student."

Hitomi thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah, I fell asleep when you were introduced." Hitomi shrugged. "Oh well, didn't miss anything exciting."

Van sighed.

"You are really gonna be a handful aren't you?"

"I never make it easy on anyone, and you're no exception."

"Come what may." he said simply.

"This seat in front of you taken?"

"No."

Van sat down in front of her.

"Alright then."

Van looked ahead as the teacher talked. Hitomi set down her book and looked up at the teacher very bored like. Within the first few moments of class, Hitomi watched as someone passes a not to him. Van read it and grinned back at Hitomi. He casually dropped it on her desk. Out of curiosity, she read it.

Dear Van,

I think you're really hot, will you go out with me. I promise to show you the best of time. Whether it be at the mall or my bedroom.

Love,

Candy

Hitomi laughed out really loud. The teacher stopped and looked at Hitomi.

"Something about the cells of animals funny Ms. Kanzaki?" he asked.

"Ummmm no."

"Then indulge us as to why you were laughing."

"Ummmmm…..I was listening to Bill Engvill and Jeff Foxworthy last night and I remembered something really funny. You know how it is."

The teacher smiled.

"Yes I do. I'm a fan of those two as well. However, we have to get on with class.'

"Yes Mr. Domyon."

Mr. Domyon went back to teaching. Hitomi watched as Van slid another note onto her desk. She opened it up very covertly.

Dear Kanzaki,

It looks like I've already got all the female populous in my bag. Why do you stand up for these pathetic things? Oh well, maybe I shall try them. Haven't had teenager blood in a long time.

w/b

Fanel

Hitomi grabbed a pen and wrote furiously.

Fanel,

Don't start. Though you can suck Candy dry if you want. I hate that bitch. At any rate, you are not to insult humans. Don't stereo type a whole race just because of the faults of a few.

I don't care if you w/b or not.

Kanzaki

Hitomi passed the note to Van.

'Well maybe this won't be a bad day after all.' though Hitomi as Van wrote again and passed it back.

******

Whatcha guys think?? Let me know k?

Cya

^_^ Night of the Raven


	10. New neighbors and a rakish vampire

Night of the Raven here. Thanks for reviewin' guys. W/b means write back. Thought id let you guys know since some people didn't know. Anyway, my story Dhampir on fiction press.com is goin well but anyway lets get on with it shall we? BTW I havent put up a disclaimer about not owning Escaflowne cause I don't believe its necessary. We all know that I don't own it. So anyway…..

*******

At the end of the day, Hitomi grabbed her leather jacket and headed home. She plopped down on the couch and popped a dvd into her dvd player. She quickly popped some popcorn and sat down to watch the movie.

"Nothin better then Blade." she said to herself. "It's about time I watch someone else do the fighting anyway."

During the middle of the movie, Hitomi started hearing a bunch or thumps and rattling. After about two minutes she got sick of it and went to the door next to hers in the hall and banged on the door.

She was surprised at who answered.

"Fanel!" she exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Kanzaki." he acknowledged.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm moving in."  
"Right…. May I ask why?"

"Dryden called me. The thing that's doing this whole operation thing is more active in the this town. He said I have to protect you."

"That's it I'm pissed. Protect me." she snorted. "Yeah right."

Hitomi turned around and was started marching back to her apartment.

"Not a people person are you?"

"What?" she snapped impatiently.

"You hate it when people diss on humans yet you act like you hate them. Why is that?"

"Why do you care?" she countered.

"Why are you fascinated with vampires if you hate them?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Why do you answer my questions with another question?"

"Why don't you mind you're own business?"

"Do you not answer them because the answer hurts?"

Hitomi threw up her hands and opened up her apartment door intending to walk in.

"Oh I have something of yours by the way."

"Of mine?"

"Yeah."

Van left and came back a minute later with a book he checked it at her. She caught it and looked at it. It was her book Blade. 

"I must of forgotten it at school." she said absently.

"Yeah you did."

Hitomi just blinked once. Then a very bored look came to her face. 

"Oh that's right you're here aren't you?"

"What no thank you?"

"Nope."

"Well the virtuous never get thanks from the un virtuous do they?"

Van mock sighed.

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"It figures."

A quietness came over the two.

"Why did you talk to me in the train?" Hitomi finally asked.

"Dryden said to get to know you."

"Why?"

"So we could work together more efficiently I guess."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah."

Another silence moment descended between them.

This time, Van was the one to break it.

"Listen all of this is happening way to fast. Maybe we should talk and try to be civilized to each other."

Hitomi nodded.

"Yeah that would be good."

"well, whenever you're free."

"I'm not doing anything now."

"Well then, lets go." Van walked toward her door.

"In my apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Why not yours?"

"I'm still moving in."

She sighed.

"Alright alright."

Hitomi opened the door and bowed mockingly.

"After you your Highness."

Van scowled. and stepped into her apartment. There was a nice clean living room, a small hallway that looked like it lead to two or three doors. Then there was another door diagonal from the entryway. Van assumed it was the kitchen but wasn't sure.

"Quaint." he said, yawning.

Hitomi grinned.

" Just wait until you see the kitchen."

"What's so special about that?"

Hitomi opened the door that was diagonal, confirming Van's thoughts. There were weapons of all kinds strewn about the room.

Van raised his eyebrows at Hitomi.

"Haven't had time to clean."

"You will now. There will be no killing vampires in my presence."

"That's fine and dandy as long as you don't suck the blood out of people in mine."

"There is no problem there." he said softly.

"Right…….."

Van looked around the living room a bit more and grinned when he saw her t.v screen.

"You really are obsessed with vampires aren't you?"

"Oh shut up!"

Van sat down on the couch.

"I've never seen this movie."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea what you're missing."

Van grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

"Now I do."

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Mine now."

"Uh uh, give it back!"

She quickly grabbed the bowl away from him and sat in a chair.

"Take it easy, I can't eat it anyway."

"Is that so?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I kill vampires, not study them."

"The way you act," he gestured to the t.v, "I'd think you were fascinated by them."

"I am a bit actually."

"Hmmm, is that so?"

"Yes."

Van got up off the couch and leaned in close to her. So close in fact, that his mouth was just inches away from her ear.

"Then do I fascinate you?" Van asked softly and a little huskily.

Hitomi could feel his warm breath in her ear. She shivered. She did **not** like the way her body was acting. His voice was doing something indescribable to her and she didn't like it one bit.

"No." Hitomi said a little shakily.

'Oh come on Kanzaki get a backbone.' she shouted to herself mentally. 'You have hated him forever. Why quit now?'

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said still shakily, but a little firmer.

Van chuckled.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space? Three foot bubble here."

Van pulled away grinning.

"Just wipe that smirk off your face and sit down and watch the movie."

The next morning, Hitomi threw a throw pillow at Van to wake him up.

"Wha?!" was his intelligent response as he jolted up.

Van looked up hazily to a fuming Hitomi.

"You fell asleep on **MY **couch!"

The first thing Van noticed was her attire. She was wearing Nike black tennis shoes, black tight flares, and a black shirt. 

"I can only please one person a day, today isn't your day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either." he said reading her shirt.

"Depends on what kind of pleasing." Van said looking up and down her body rakishly.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and threw another throw pillow in his face and walked away.

Van watched her walk away with a grin on his face.

He was just teasing her. His tastes ran in the more air heady type.

********

Tell me what you all think. Ummmm well gotta go. BTW=by the way im really urgin you guys to check out Sweet Roses' story on fictionpress.com. See ya

^_^ Night of the Raven


	11. The Dare

^_^ Night of the Raven here. Just got done typing up a new story, and I figured I should update this one.

******

Hitomi and Van spent the rest of the day passing notes and making fun of teachers. As they walked home, Van started to complain.

"I am so hungry."

"I don't care." said Hitomi.

"Can't we hurry it up?"

"We're going fast now."

"I meant vampire speed."

"No. Humans aren't suppose to know vampires a real smart one."

Van sighed.

"How are you out in the sun anyway?"

"Sun lotion."

Hitomi stopped and blinked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"It figures."

"What figures?"

"That it would be something that stupid."

"You know, I almost resent that."

"Good for you."

Van followed her all the way to her apartment. He even went in. Hitomi was too lost in thought to even notice. She started pacing. When she turned to pace the other way, she spotted him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"Well I thought you were hungry? Which brings up another point. I really want to clarify about feeding on humans in my presence. I will fight for them."

"And again, I will say that you don't have to worry about it."

"Fine."

"Why do you hate humans?"

Hitomi blinked.

"What makes you think I hate them?"

"You seem very bitter about them, and your posture, it's very stiff."

"I feel sorry for them. They are just cattle. Poor, weak, cattle."

"That makes two of us then doesn't it?"

"You feel sorry for them?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a first. A vampire with a conscience."

"Not all of us are bad."

"Still. I mean you are the Prince of Darkness himself. You can't have a conscience."

"Says who?"

"Me. I'm sure you're father never felt that way."

"I wouldn't know."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I was closer to my mother. My father never really cared for my brother and I."

"Mama's little boy eh?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"And a brother?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to them?"  
"They're still around."  
"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't even aware of the King of Vampire's offspring. I only knew of you when you came after me."

"It was my duty to get revenge."

"So all this chasing and fighting is out of duty and not love?"  
"Yes."

Hitomi shook her head sadly.

"That is a sad thing. You should always cherish your family. You never know when you might lose them."

Van bit his lip as he remembered that Hitomi's parents had been killed.

"If you're not comfortable with this subject….."

"No, it's fine. I just never knew this stuff about you. It's amazing how long we've been enemies and yet, we don't know anything about each other."

Van nodded.

"Why did you kill my father?"

Hitomi turned away.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Van's stomach growled.

"So hungry." he said putting a hand to his flat stomach.

"So am I. I haven't any blood for you."

Van sighed.

"It's alright, I have some in my apartment. Which I should probably go get."

"Get it and you could come back over if you want."

Van raised a brow.

"You actually want me over here?"

"Yeah. My Holocaust homework is killing me. I need your help."

"I'd rather not gross you out with my eating habits."

"You won't."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright."

Van left her apartment to go to his. Hitomi busied herself and made Ramen for supper. By the time it was done, Van had returned from his apartment with a bottle of red liquid in his hand. She wrinkled her nose at it.

Van laughed at her expression. 

"I haven't even taken a sip of it and you're already freaking out."

"I'm just not used to it. I mean I usually catch vampires in the act of drinking from humans but…"

"Never in your home. It makes it more personal that way."

"Yeah."

Van took a swig of blood, making Hitomi shiver. He closed his eyes tight as soon as it touched his tongue.

"Are you alright?" she asked timidly.

Van stopped drinking it and looked at her.

"Yeah, it's just very bitter."

"You're just a big baby."

"You try it."

"No thanks. I'm not part of the blood suckers club.

"Come on try it."

"No!"

"I dare you."

That was the magic word. Never ever dare Hitomi Kanzaki to do something.

"Fine."

She grabbed the bottle and with one last look at Van, she took a swig. He was right, it was very very bitter. She tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face, but she couldn't quite do it. She looked at him and noticed the smirk on his face. There was no way she was going to stop drinking. Just to show him up.

She finished the contacts and set the bottle down. 

Van looked at her mouth in fascination. The dark blood had stained her lips and around her mouth. He had to clench his fist from wiping it off of her mouth and drinking it. He watched as her tongue darted out to catch all the access blood.

"There I did it." she said triumphantly.

"You would make a good vampire Kanzaki."

Hitomi blinked.

She shook her head and changed the subject a little.

"Whose blood was that?"

"A pig."

Hitomi had to keep herself from throwing up.

"A pig?! I drank the blood of a pig?!"

He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Yeah."

"Blach!!"  
"I know."

"So you drink this rather then hunt humans?"

"Yeah. The last time I had a human's blood was when Father would make me hunt them down."

"So that's why your aura is messed up."

"Hmmm?"

"Your aura. I noticed that it was abnormal."

"Yeah. Drinking human's blood keeps up our strength and immortality."

"So since your not drinking human blood….."

"Yes. I'm slowly dying."

*****

Tell me what you think. Btw I just put on a new story if you like Dilly. It's called Tempest's Story. Check it out if you please, and I have two stories on fiction press.com named The Dhampir. And the other one is The Silver Wolf and the Darkened Vampire.

^_^ Night of the Raven.


	12. The Little Girl

Yeah I'm here. Mom and I just had a fight so I'm kinda ticked other then that everything is fine. Here's more.

*****

The night Hitomi lay wide awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep, because she kept thinking about what Van had said. Dying? She hadn't thought it possible for a vampire to have that much compassion in them.

She was startled by an urgent knock on her door.

"Kanzaki. Open up."

Hitomi opened the door.

"What?" she barked.

Van raised his eyebrows as he took her in from head to toe. She was only wearing a long t-shirt that went to her knees.

"We have to do a scouting of the area."

Hitomi nodded.

"Alright. Let me get my clothes."

Hitomi closed the door and came out a few minutes later dressed in her regular slaying outfit.

The two of them locked their apartments and head down to the street.

Hitomi checked her watch.

"It's festive. Can't we just…." she whined.

"No."

"Just one?"  
"No."  
"For old times sake?"

"No."

They walked to the corner of Main and Spring. A familiar tingle ran through Hitomi's body.

"Please."

"No."

"But I have to." she protested.

"Why?"

"Cause we know what they're doing in there. They lure humans to them and feast on them. Thats why it's called festive, cause that's when they're most active.

"But…"

"Screw this I'm going in."

Hitomi darted off to the abandoned building behind them. She crept to the back of it and found the door. Unfortunately it was locked. She sighed and looked for a window or something.

"I can teleport you to the roof if you like." Van said pleasantly, appearing behind her.

"No thanks, I don't need your help." she snapped.

"Ouch kitty's got claws."

Hitomi discreetly scratched her head, using her middle finger.

"Thou has ruined my heart with thou rude gestures." Van said mockingly.

"Ass." she murmured.

"Now then how are you going to get in without my help?"

Hitomi looked around. The roof looked like her best bet to get in, but how to get up there?

"Ah-hah!" she exclaimed eyeing something on the side of the building.

There were numerous vines running up the side of the building. She tugged on one. It was surprisingly very strong.

"Are you going to help in the bust or not?" she snapped at him.

"I'll observe."

"You do that." she said irately. "Meanwhile, I'll meet you up there."

"Ok then. Try not to hurt yourself Little Kitty."

"Calm me that again and you'll be the one having to be careful of getting hurt."

"You keep baring those claws Kitty and they'll get removed."

"I'll keep that in mind."

In a flash he was gone.

"Damn vampires." she muttered as she started to scale the building.

When she reached the top, he was sitting calmly on the floor.

"Took you long enough."

"Oh shut up." she snapped.

"Touchy. Be careful you don't mouth off to the wrong vampire love. It could be trouble."

"Stop with the pet names. I'm not you're love or your Kitty."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Damn vampires."

"Just terrible aren't we?"

Hitomi sighed.

"And here I thought it was going to be a boring night."

There was a glass moon roof on the roof top. Hitomi looked down in it. There were many male and female vampires alike. Some were holding limp humans in their arms as the vampires fed off their blood. Van came to stand behind her.

"You know something terrible about this?" he asked her surveying the scene.

"What?"

"The humans enjoy it."

Hitomi looked at him.

"What?"

"They enjoy it. That's why vampires usually go after the depressed and lonely humans. They enjoy the feeling of something suckling their blood from their neck. It doesn't hurt. It never does. Except for the part where the fangs first sink in, but it doesn't hurt for long. It's a very intimate experience, baby. Understand that not all vampires are bad. Some want to share this seductive experience with sad humans. To give them something to live for. If you were human I think you would be lured."

"What do you mean?"

"You live a very lonely life, love. You look so sad and lost all the time. A time spent in a vampires arms would do you a world of good. Unfortunately, you can't be touched by one. A pity indeed."

Hitomi pondered his words while she surveyed the scene below.

An elder vampire had moved into the room, stopping right under the moon roof. He held up his hands for silence and got it as well. Everyone had stopped dancing and talking. He pulled a little girl no older then ten on the small stage like area. In his other hand was a dagger.

"Oh no." Hitomi mumbled.

"What?" asked Van.

Hitomi knelt and pressed her face to the glass. Van knelt down beside her.

"Poor little girl." Van said sadly.

Van looked over at Hitomi when she didn't respond. Her eyes were wide and her body rigid and trembling.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hitomi cleared her throat.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Hitomi knew she had to help the girl but she couldn't. She couldn't even move.

The vampire brought the daggers to the girl's palms and slashed them both. He brought the blood red palms to his mouth and started to drink her blood. The girl stood there petrified.

"Why doesn't she run away from him?" asked Van fiercely.

"You can't." Hitomi said quietly. It's like your muscles are frozen. In your body, your mind you know you have to run, escape but you can't. Your whole body won't move. All you can do is stand there and pray."

"Kanzaki…" he said a little unsure of what to do.

After the girl's blood clotted, the vampire threw her to the ground on her stomach. That's when the girl tried to struggle but it was no use. Hitomi knew what was going to happen next. The vampire brought the dagger over his head and slashed three vertical slashes on her back. The girl let out a terrified scream.

"That's it." screamed Hitomi.

She jumped through the glass, shattering it. She landed between the vampire and the girl.

"Who are you?" the vampire hissed.

"Your worst nightmare."

Hitomi quickly unsheathed her sword and stabbed the vampire in his stomach. He instantly fell over dead and crumbled into dust.

"Get out of here now." she barked at the vampires.

All of them stood there, defying her. Slowly, a couple moved toward her.

"Looking for a meal are we?" she taunted.

They continued walking towards her.

"Well you won't get one here." she spat.

Hitomi was about to release her aura when Van jumped and landed in front of her, facing the crowd.

Hitomi felt a powerful tingle pass over her body as he released his aura.

Every time a vampire or hunter releases their aura, a tingling feeling passes over others in a certain distance that have auras or are at least sensitive to them. Most humans couldn't feel it because they didn't have an aura.

Immediately, all the vampires bowed down, recognizing the aura.

"It's the Prince of Darkness." the whisper was said many times.

"There shall be no more rituals such as this one until I say so. Any defiance means instant death. Now leave."

At his words, everyone scampered out of the room. Van turned and grinned at Hitomi. She scowled.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't need you're help."

"You could at least thank me."

Hitomi maintained her scowl. Van scowled as well and they started a staring contest. That's when Hitomi felt a tug on her hand.

"Excuse me." said a small voice. "But who are you?"

Hitomi reluctantly broke the staring match and looked down. It was the little girl.

She had short pink hair and slightly tanned skin. Her blue eyes looked at Hitomi expectantly. The girl was wearing and orange dress with white puffs on the sleeves.

Hitomi bent down so she was eyelevel with the little girl.

"My name is Hitomi. What's yours?"

"Merle." she said shyly.

"Where are your parents?"

"The vampire killed them."

"She's a slayer." Van whispered to her.

"I know that. I think I can recognize my own kind thank you very much." Hitomi whispered back.

"How old are you?" asked Hitomi.

"Nine."

"I see. Have your parents taught you about vampires?"

"A little. How did you know I was part of a vampire slaying house?"

"Your aura." Hitomi answered. "Humans don't have auras and I doubt that the vampires would slay one of their own. Do you know how to sense vampires?"

"Yeah but my mommy was teaching me how to hide my aura. I guess I'm not doing a good job."

"Are you sure you know how to sense vampires?"

"Yeah you're a slayer." she said pointing to Hitomi. "And he's a vampire." she said pointing to Van.

"Very good."

"What's a vampire and a slayer doing together? Are you two secret lovers?"

'What did her mother teach this kid?' thought Hitomi.

"Hardly." she said out loud.

"She wishes." Van said at the same time.

Hitomi hit Van's leg with the hilt of her dagger, hard.

Merle laughed as Van hopped around holding his leg.

"Quiet Fanel."

"That's hurt Kanzaki."

"Weird first names." said Merle. "Though I thought your name was Hitomi.

"It is. We just call each other by our last names."

"Why?"  
"Cause we are not friends."

"Ohhhhh."

Merle yawned and fell into Hitomi's arms, dead asleep. Hitomi picked her up.

"We'll take her to my place." Hitomi said.

"Wait we?"

"These first twenty four hours will be crucial."

"Crucial?"

"Yeah it means very important or life threatening."

"I know what it means. I meant why?"

"She just had a traumatic experience."

"Oh."

"So we have to take care of her."

"There's that we again."

With Merle in her arms, Hitomi and Van walked down to her place.

********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	13. The Blood Goddess

Sorry for the LONG wait folks but…I have other stories and…well…I got caught up. I am SO sorry. Please please forgive me.

****

As Hitomi laid Merle on the bed she looked over at Van.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"I don't know can you?" he mocked.

"I'm serious." she said scowling.

Van looked at her face and nodded.

"Why do vampires do this?"

"Well, they were sacrificing to the blood goddess."

"The blood goddess?"

"There's an old legend. Every century, the blood goddess comes form the heavens and blesses everlasting power on the people who sacrificed virgin slayer blood to her."

"So what exactly happens?"

"Well, you slit the child's palm and drink it's blood so you will have it's scent on you. The you slash it's back three times vertically and let all the child's blood seep to the ground as the goddess's sacrifice."

"All of it?"

"Every last drop."

"So if you go all the way through the ritual, the kid dies correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess she was lucky huh?" said Hitomi watching Merle's sleeping form.

"Yeah." Van said quietly.

"I'll take first watch." Hitomi said abruptly.

"Alright. Wake me up in an hour."

"Yeah whatever."

Van went to the other room and laid down on the couch. Hitomi however, pulled a chair up to the bed and looked down at the sleeping child. To pass time, she grabbed the end of her braid and started untying her brown hair.

Two hours later, Van woke up from his slumber. He quietly walked into the bedroom. Merle was still sleeping and Hitomi was fiddling with her hair.

A sly grin appeared on his face. He tip toed until he was right behind Hitomi. He was about to scare her when she spoke.

"Nice try Fanel." she said casually.

Van put his hands down and kicked the carpet.

"You been awake all this time?" he asked after his pouting fit.

"Yeah."

"I'll take over then. You need rest."

"Fine." she said yawning.

Hitomi walked to the couch and collapsed, falling asleep immediately.

About three hours later, Van heard a lot of rustling. He dismissed the sounds until her heard a whimper of pain.

Curiously, he got up out of the chair he was occupying and followed the noise to the living room. Hitomi was tossing and turning in her sleep. She begun to mumble and whimper.

She suddenly jolted up sweating and panting. Van suppressed his aura and hid out of sight, yet kept her insight. The rich, tempting scent of blood was in the air for some odd reason. He thought that maybe the girl, Merle's, wounds had opened up, but he wasn't positive. The living room light flashed on. Hitomi in front of an old Victorian mirror in the living room, cursing. She lifted the back of her shirt and peered over her shoulder to look in the mirror.

There were three vertical wounds on her back, all of which were bleeding at the moment.

Van unsuccessfully tried to stifle a gasp.

Why hadn't he seen it before? The gashes on her hands, the way she reacted when she was watching poor Merle. Hitomi had almost been a victim of the ritual.

Hitomi pulled her shirt back down when she heard the gasp/

"Van." she spat. "Come out. I know you're there."

Van emerged form the shadows.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be watching Merle." she spat.

"I…smelled blood." he said softly.

"Well, don't worry about it." she snapped. "I just cut myself is all."

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted.

"Just leave me alone! It's none of your business anyway."

Van pinned Hitomi against the wall.

"Since you and I are partners it is my business." he said glaring at her.

Hitomi pushed him.

"As soon as this is over, we won't be partners anymore, therefore, it isn't any of her concern."

"Hitomi!" they heard a weak voice shout.

"Coming Merle."

With one glance at Van, Hitomi left the room and went to Merle's bedside.

"What do you need?" Hitomi asked softly.

"I had a bad dream."

"About the vampire?"

"Yeah."

"You'll get those for a while."

"Why was he able to do that to me? Am I really that weak?"

"No. Don't you even think that."

Van stood by the doorway listening.

"Why shouldn't I think that?"

"Because you're just a little girl. He was a semi experienced vampire. There was no way you could match up to him. No girl your age could."

"But if I was stronger, I could have saved Mommy and Daddy. It's all my fault they're dead."

"No! Don't say that. It's only one person's fault and he's dead."

"No it's not! Just leave me alone! You don't know how I feel!"

Hitomi frowned.

"A word to the wise Merle, don't assume things about people you don't know."

"What?"

"I know exactly how you are feeling."

"How?"

"The same thing happened to me."

"Really?" asked Merle.

"Yeah. About ten years ago."

"Did someone save you as well?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My mother."

********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	14. Exchange of Blood part 1

Look. I type three pages and that's all. No more no less. So please, enough with the not writing enough.

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"She distracted them while I got away."

"Did she die?"

"Yes. I avenged her in the end though. Her attacker has died and her soul laid to rest."

"What happened after you killed him?"

Hitomi looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I lost my way in life. My will to live, everything. I started getting into trouble."

"How did you get into trouble?"

"I started eradicating all vampires. Even ones that I wasn't sanctioned to."

She looked at Merle's clueless face and sighed.

"It means that I killed vampires that I wasn't suppose to kill."

"Oh."

Merle sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

"My sisters Eriya and Naria used to tell me things like that. Explain what things meant. I miss them."

Merle latched onto Hitomi's shirt and cried. Hitomi patted her back soothingly. You'll be alright Merle. I promise."

"did you have any siblings?" asked Merle as she calmed.

"Yes. I had a brother and one on the way."

"You're mommy was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How can you talk about this so easily?"

"It was time to move on after a few years. I realized that she wouldn't want me to live as I did. Like a robot. Besides, time heals all wounds."

"I hope that when I am your age that I am as strong as you."

"You will be Merle. You will be. Now, get some rest. I will see you tomorrow."

Hitomi tucked her under the covers and left the room. Van was waiting for her outside of it. They glared at each other for five minutes before Hitomi broke away and sat on the couch.

"Thanks for helping me." she mumbled.

Van blinked then stared.

"It was my pleasure." he said finally smirking and bowing.

He then walked into Merle's room and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Van?" a small voice asked.

"Yes?" he asked, looking over at the sleepy little girl.

"Will you be my friend?"

Van looked taken aback. He had never had friends before.

"Sure." he said finally.

"And Hitomi's too?"

Van sighed.

"Merle? Do you know what enemies are?"

She nodded.

"That's what Hitomi and I are. Enemies."

"But Hitomi has been through a lot. Maybe you can get to know her, and we could all be friends."

Van looked at Merle's hopeful face.

"We'll see."

Merle beamed at him.

"Goodnight." she said cheerfully.

"Goodnight."

Van left the room and headed to the living room.

Merle smiled in her sleep thinking of the new family she would have eventually.

Van checked to make sure his gloves were on. He laid a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and gave her a tentative smile.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she muttered, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"Stop it." he hissed.

"Stop what?" she spat.

"Stop pushing me away."

"I push everyone away. What makes you so special?"

"Because I won't give up. Something happened tonight. Something that made you remember. Don't push me out because it hurts. I want to help you?"

"And why is that? We have never seen eye to eye before. Why start now? Why care?"

"Because you have something special inside of you. You are such a special person and…I want to know you more. Forget the past. Just open up to me a little. You won't regret it I promise."

Hitomi hesitantly reached up to cover his gloved hand with her own.

"I will…someday."

Van smiled and she slowly smiled back.

Van sucked in his breath and touched her face with his gloved hand. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"I wish I knew what your skin felt like." he said mournfully.

"Maybe you will one day…"

"Maybe…"

"Van?"

"Yes?"

"What about your family? One day will you tell me about them?"

"Sure."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Yes actually. I had a brother, Folken. He was the best brother in the world. I remember one time…"

Hitomi and Van jerked their heads towards the door. They could hear the pounding of many boots on the stairs leading to their apartments.

Hitomi shoved Van behind the couch and tucked a dagger into her waistband just as the door swung open. Ten officials in black were standing in the doorway all suited up almost like a mini SWAT team. They were each carrying guns that had silver bullets, or so Hitomi assumed. One of the men, probably the commander, stepped out and read from a parchment in his hand.

"Hitomi Kanzaki. You are here by charged of harboring a juvenile slayer and a vampire in your home. By order of the Slayer's Headquarters, you are here by charged with treason and sentenced to death."

'They set me up! That means Allen and Yukari….shit!'

"Sorry boys but I'm not going without a fight."

Hitomi rushed at them knife in hand. Van came out from the bedroom with Merle in his arms.

"Hitomi! Get her out of here. I'll distract them."

"No way!"

"Just do it." he snapped.

Hitomi rushed over and grabbed Merle. She leapt out a window and climbed down the fire escaping.

"Where are we going Hitomi?" asked Merle.

"A safe house I have tucked away."

Hitomi opened up the door to a simple used pickup truck and dropped Merle in a small cabin in a wooded area on the outskirts of the city.

"Stay here I'm going to go back."

Merle nodded and Hitomi rushed back to the apartment and bounded up the fire escape. The sight that greeted her wasn't the sight she hoped to see.

The men were gone but Van was in the middle of the living room floor, bleeding profusely.

"Oh Van!"

Hitomi sat behind him and scooted his body into the shelter of hers. The blood was leaking form a huge hole in his chest.

"H..Hitomi?"

"I'm here."

"I…I did all I could. At least…you and Merle…are safe."

"Van what are you saying?"

"I'm to weak to regenerate."

"No! Van…please."

Hitomi withdrew her dagger and sliced her wrist.

"Drink." she said holding it to Van's mouth.

"Hitomi…are you sure?"

"Yes. Just do it!"

Van's mouth latched onto Hitomi's wrist. They both hissed from the pain. Hitomi wanted nothing more then to pull her wrist away but she couldn't she had to keep going.

The sensation was reduced to a dull throb then to a pleasant sensation. Hitomi moaned when Van's cat like tongue touched her wound. The curative agent made the stinging of the cut itself fade away.

Hitomi's eyes started to close and she slumped against Van. However, he was to caught up in the richness and pureness of the blood.

"Van…" she whispered just before she passed out.

Van came out of his trance like state and looked down at Hitomi in surprise.

"Thank you Hitomi." he said brushing his lips against her forehead. "Thank you."

Night of the Raven


	15. Van's House

Hey Ffby FUCK YOU. I don't need your review. Writing is a never ending process. I am trying to balance this an being a junior in high school. Us grown ups have to set ourselves for the real world so get off my back! Next time I get a rude review I will delay it even longer. Thanks for reviewing everyone ELSE. By the way please, please, please do not compare my story to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That show puts vampires to shame! I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

Hitomi moaned as her head lolled to the side. 

"Good morning."

Hitomi looked over to her side.

"Good morning Van."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine I guess. Could be better could be worse."

"Good to hear."

"How about you? Are you ok?" Hitomi asked looking at where the hole once was.

"Yes. Thank you Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled gently.

"No problem Van." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"My Mom's house."

"Your mom…"

"Yes Varie Fanel, Queen of Vampires."

Hitomi bit her lip.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense."

"But Van…"

"Don't worry about it ok?"

"Alright." she said hesitantly.

"Rest a little longer and then I will introduce you to my mother and my brother."

"Ok."

Van kissed her forehead fondly before leaving the room.

Hitomi sat there for a few minutes before forcing herself to rise out of bed and walk over to the door. She frowned when she realized that she was dressed in a man's baggy red shirt and man's kakis. She quickly dismissed it and opened and cautiously peeked out. When she was certain the cost was clear, she crept down the hallway.

"You'll love her Mother. I am certain of it." she heard Van say from a door she had just passed. She doubled backwards and pressed her ea r to the door.

"And she was the one who killed your father?" she heard a soft voice ask.

"Yes but for a good reason, I KNOW it. She is not a bad person once you get to know her. She saved me Mother. She may have a tough exterior but she is like a child inside who has never known love. I want to help her!"

Van's mother sighed.

"Alright. You have permission to court her."

Hitomi backed away from the door in shock. This couldn't be happening. She was a slayer he was a vampire. They didn't mesh. She had to get out of here. It was rude for her to be in the house of the killer of her family.

"Sorry Van." she whispered before whirling around, only to bump into something.

"Are you lost?"

Hitomi blinked up at the tall man with aqua hair.

"Erm…yeah. I was looking for the bathroom." Hitomi said sheepishly.

"Were you now? You wouldn't happen to be Hitomi the Huntress would you?"

"No. What makes you think that?" Hitomi said rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the floor.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Van had told Mother and I he was bringing home the murderer of our father." the man stated coolly.

"I…Listen, I am not here to cause any trouble. Hell I don't even want to be here. I just want to leave. It's not right for me to be here for so many reasons."

"Van speaks highly of you."

"He shouldn't." she muttered.

"You saved his life."

Hitomi shrugged.

"Big whoop."

"It took a lot of courage."

"No it took desperation." Hitomi corrected.

The man smiled.

"Touché."

The door behind Hitomi opened revealing Van.

"Hitomi? What are you doing up?"

"Curiosity." she said shrugging.

"Curiosity killed the cat." chided Van.

"And satisfaction brought it back."

"Alright kitten enough, back to bed."

Hitomi wrinkled her nose.

"Fine." she snapped before whirling around and marching back to her room.

"Why was she here Folken?" asked Van after Hitomi left.

"I think she was leaving. I think there is more to her then we know. She does not seem the type to kill needlessly."

Van nodded.

"I know. How is Merle?"

"She hasn't woke up yet."

"I see. Listen I am going to check up on Hitomi. I'll see ya later Brother."

"Goodbye."

* * *

When Van entered Hitomi's room he immediately noticed something was off. Hitomi was thrashing wildly in bed, her back arching. 

"Hitomi!"

Van lightly slapped Hitomi to wake her up.

"Van! I was back with your father and my parents and…"

"What about my father and your parents?"

"He killed them."

"Who killed who?"

"Your father. He…he killed my parents." Hitomi said quietly.

**

* * *

Night of the Raven. **


	16. Exchange of Blood part 2

Thank you for the apology Fiby. I just have a problem with people not asking politely honestly. I update when it is convenient for me and nothing changes that. On a lighter note, I bought Queen of the Damned and got the soundtrack from a friend. Yay for me. Thanks for being patient everyone.

* * *

"W…What? He…What are you….?" Van stuttered. 

Hitomi looked at the floor, the wall, anywhere but him.

"But you were a sacrifice for the Blood Goddess."

Hitomi nodded.

"So…you're saying my father offered you to the goddess?"

"Yes."

"But….But he didn't believe in that. You're lying!" he shouted.

Hitomi clenched her eyes shut and gripped the covers tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Van but…I'm not lying."

"Yes you are! God I can't believe I fell in love with you!" he shouted before running out the door.

Hitomi looked at the door in despair. "But Van that's exactly why I didn't tell you." she murmured. "Because I love you." And with that, Hitomi let herself break down and cry.

* * *

Two hours later, Van was sitting at the dinner table with Folken and his mother. Hitomi had yet to appear and a maid had been sent back to get her. He had felt horrible for yelling at her. Honestly, he never really knew much about his father in his position. All the things the late Fanel had done had escaped Van's attention at that point of time, he hadn't really cared about the Fanel legacy. 

Fifteen minutes had passed and neither the maid nor Hitomi had showed up.

"Van? Where is your guest?" asked Varie.

"I sent a maid for her but she should be here by now. I'll go check on them." Folken said monotonously.

"It's my guest I'll do it." said Van standing.

"Why don't you both go?" asked Varie.

* * *

Halfway there, an unearthly scream filled the hallways. The two of them promptly rushed to Hitomi's room to figure out the cause of the ruckus. The stench of blood was overpowering as they opened the door.

"Hitomi?" asked Van stepping into the room.

Van's eyes immediately went to the body of a maid he had never seen before. The head had been severed from the body. Eyes wide, he looked at Hitomi who was staring at the body with cold eyes, her hand on a dagger buried between her ribs. She coughed and grimaced at the blood rushing down her chin. She rubbed the red liquid off her chin and looked to Van, her green eyes silent accusing him.

"You didn't have to send an assassin after me because I told you the truth." she said wheezing.

"What?! I didn't." Van said adamantly.

She looked over at Folken who shook his head. "She was a new servant I didn't see the harm in sending her."

"Figures." Hitomi said coughing up more blood. She smiled bitterly. "Guess I'll finally get the peace I longed for."

Van rushed over to her. "No you aren't going to die."

"She punctured my lung Van. I'm dying."

"You saved my life and now, I will save yours."

He took her discarded sword she had beheaded the woman with and cut his wrist.

"Drink." he said holding it to her mouth.

She shook her head. "If I drink, I will become like you."

"Please Hitomi. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I just couldn't believe what you said."

"I'm so sorry. Please, please drink for me."

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to court you properly and I want to take away all your sadness."

"Oh Van, if only you could. I'm tired of being alone."

"You would not be alone. You would have my brother by your side and you would have Mother and I as well." said Folken.

Hitomi looked over at Folken, choking back tears.

"Really?"

Folken nodded.

"Thank you." she said before latching onto Van's wrist, drinking her fill.

While she was distracted, Van pulled out the knife and wrapped the wound, watching as his blood started to take affect, healing the wound.

"Enough." he said softly pulling his hand away.

Hitomi laid back and started to shiver.

"Hold her down." stated Folken.

Van did as told and watched in worry as she started to thrash and cry out.

"It hurts Van!!! Please make it stop!!!" she screamed.

Van watched as she bit down on her lip with her newly formed fangs, making it bleed.

"Give her something else to bite on." Folken stated. "She's hurting herself too much."

Van nodded before sticking his wrist in her mouth. He watched as she eagerly lapped up at the pinpricks her teeth had created. Newly made vampires were known to have large bloodlust phases at first. Van just hoped that it wouldn't last for too long.

* * *

It had taken over half an hour to get Hitomi settled in her bed, fast asleep. 

"Are you going to tell Mother?" asked Van, closing Hitomi's door.

"No. I think I'll leave that to you."

"Alright." Van started to head towards his room, but stumbled.

Folken braced him.

"Thanks. I guess I gave her too much blood."

"It would appear so."

And then, all Van saw was black.

Night of the Raven


	17. You Ok?

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciated it.

* * *

Hitomi irritably closed her Queen of the Damned book. "Here he comes…again." she muttered.

Van popped his head in. "You ok?"

With a definite twitch of her eye, the only outward sign of her annoyance she answered. "Yes Van. I was fine five minutes ago when you stepped by and five minutes before that when you stopped by the first time, and I will probably still be fine the next five minutes when you check on me again."

Van scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. I'm just making sure your comfortable."

Hitomi sighed. "Van. I'm not going to kill myself if that's what your worried about. In fact, if I was you, I would worry about your mother killing you first." Van started to say something but Hitomi held up her hand. "Or figure out how your going to survive the rest of your immortal life with me attached to you."

"Huh?" Van said stupidly.

Hitomi picked up her book. "You don't think I'm just going to go on my own now do you? No way buddy. Going on my own would mean that I would have to either drink that nasty boars blood or suck men's necks to get my meals."

Van raised a brow. "And how does that change with me around?"

Hitomi yawned and peeked at him over her book. "You made me this way and I certainly can't be reversed without chopping my own head off, only to die a second later. So…in order to repay your debt, you supply me."

"I what? I thought you didn't want to suck on men's necks."

"Yeah well, I hate you, so you don't count."

Van noticed her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "Alright, alright, jokes on me. Ya know, your taking this whole vampire turning thing really well for someone in your position."

"Well, if I'm stuck to a loser like you, I better make the best of it. Speaking of which, have you informed your mother of the recent developments?"

"Yeah." Van mumbled, red tinting his cheeks.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "Well, what did she say?"

**Flashback**

"You did what?!" Varie asked in shock.

"I changed Hitomi into a vampire."  
"You changed the Huntress, the woman your interested in, into one of us?"

"Yes…" Van said slowly, awaiting her wrath.

"That's wonderful!!"  
"Come again?" asked Van in shock.

"When are you two going to marry? Oh my, so much planning to do! Caterers and flowers and handmaidens…and children. Oh CHILDREN!! I'll be a grandmother!! Oh little dark haired babies with beautiful green eyes. A girl! I've always wanted a girl!! Or little babies with blond hair and red eyes. Or…"

Van watched his mother jump up and down in happiness. "I wouldn't go that far….Mother? Mother?" He watched warily as she continued to talk to herself. "I'm just going to leave ok?"

"No definitely black hair and green eyes…." she muttered to herself.

"Ok…I'm going to check up on Hitomi…" he glared when he realized he was still being ignored. "And on my way I'm going to drop by the gay bar." he watched for any signs of his mother paying attention. "Yeah and introduce you to my lover Bubba Frank." When no response was given, Van left in a huff.

**End Flashback**

"She was…ok with it." said Van finally.

"Oh. Ok."

"Well, uh…I'll see you later I guess."

"Alright."

"I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

Hitomi flinched. "Alright."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine and you'll like it here. I promise."

"Alright." Hitomi said smiling.

Van smiled back before walking out the door.

Hitomi shook her head and picked up her book after setting her watch to beep in five minutes.

A few minutes later, Hitomi heard footsteps coming down the hall and her watch set off.

"You ok?" asked Van poking his head in.

With a roll of her eyes, Hitomi waved him off, not even bothering to talk."

"Ok, ok. I won't bother you anymore." he said before closing the door.

Hitomi smiled. Oh yes. Living with this family was going to be very difficult. However, it would be safe. Something she needed at the moment. That and to get a message to Allen and Yukari. Hitomi hadn't thought about it for a while but since Headquarters had come after her and set her up, that meant that they had also set up Allen and Yukari and that meant that the two of them were in trouble.

Night of the Raven


	18. Messages

__

Thanks for the reviews guys Sorry my updating will be even less now. I have Sociology, Psychology, and Zoology and I broke my ankle so I had to make up a whole week's worth of work. On a lighter note, I just got Vampire Princess Miyu. It's kinda neat.

Van popped his head in and smiled. "Ready to eat?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright then." Van said smiling.

Hitomi looked down to the beige cargo pants and the red shirt that she wore. "Van…do you think this is appropriate to wear to the dinner table?"

"What do you mean?" asked Van.

"Well, you are technically royalty…and I mean…it's not really appropriate to wear your clothes. I mean, I might be giving off the wrong impression that we're…."

Van blushed as he got the hint. "It will be fine. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

"Perhaps. Now come on." Gently, Van grabbed her wrist and led her down the hall to the table. Varie and Folken were already seated, a bowl in front of each of them.

"Hello dear." Varie said with a smile.

"Erm…hello."

Awkwardly, Hitomi sat in an empty seat next to Varie.

"I see Van has fixed you up with some clothes." Folken said with amusement.

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence filled the room before Varie spoke. "Hitomi, if you need anything please let us know. We would be more then happy to get it for you."

"Thank you but I don't really need…" Hitomi thought for a minute.

"What is it?" asked Varie.

"Do you have messengers?" asked Hitomi after a moment.

"Of course."

"Could they deliver a few messages for me?"

"Yes, I just need to know where it will be sent."

Hitomi licked her lips. "Not to be rude or anything but what country are we in now?"

"Europe." answered Varie.

"Hmmm…Could you get messages sent to other countries?"

Varie nodded. "Of course we could."

"Alright then. I need one sent to America and one to France. Can that be done?"

"Yes. Do you want them sent now?"

"I haven't made them out yet."

"Not a problem." Varie clapped her hands. A young serving women came up to her.

"Yes my lady?"

"Get paper and a pencil and copy down a message."

"Right away miss."

The woman left and came back with a pad of paper and a pencil. She held the pencil over the paper, poised to write.

Hitomi took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. "Yukari. By now, Headquarters has went after you I'm sure. Knowing you, you are too stubborn to be captured. Fortunately, I am that way as well. Many things have happened since our last meeting and I must admit it still confuses me. I do not know Headquarter's motivation, but I will soon. If this letter does find you, I want you to meet me in a week's time. You know the place. Hitomi.

Hitomi made sure that the women got it all down before starting again. "Allen. Hopefully you haven't stupidly got yourself caught. If not, meet Yukari and I at your place within a week. Hitomi." Hitomi cleared her throat. "The first one goes to America and the second goes to France."

"You really do dislike Allen don't you?" asked Van.

Hitomi snorted. "What, couldn't tell that at Headquarters."

Varie smiled. "Well, enough of this business talk, let's eat." Varie again clapped her hands. This time however, several serving maids came in carrying steaming metal pots. Hitomi watched anxiously as the maids ladled a red liquid into everyone's bowl.

"Let's eat." Varie said with a smile, picking up a spoon and daintily sipping the liquid.

Cautiously, Hitomi dipped her spoon into the steaming liquid. Tentatively, she took a sip only to recoil in disgust. She knew it was blood, but wanted to see if she could actually eat it.

"Hitomi?" asked Van.

Hitomi held her stomach, fighting a wave of nausea.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Varie worriedly.

"I…I'm not hungry. I…I think I will go back to my room. Excuse me." Hitomi ran from the room.

Immediately, Van stood up and followed her to her room. "Hitomi." he said gently after entering her room. He was stopped short by the sight of a pale and shaking Hitomi sitting on the bed.

"I…I can't do it. I just can't."

"Why not? The blood was from blood banks. No one was harmed."

"I just can't."

Van sighed and reached out to stroke her hair. "Poor Hitomi." he said embracing her. "My poor Hitomi. Here." Gently, Van lifted Hitomi's face to his neck. "Drink from me."

Hitomi shook her head. "I was just joking earlier Van. I can't do this. I can't hurt you."

Van smiled. "You won't hurt me, now drink."

"No."

Van sighed and sliced his neck with a fingernail. "Drink." he said softly.

Hitomi gasped and started breathing heavily. Her eyes bled red and her fangs lengthened. She unwillingly plunged her fangs deep into Van's neck and began to drink.

Van let out a horse cry and held Hitomi close to him as she drank her fill. Calmly, he stroked her back and whispered reassurances in her ear.

When she had taken her fill, Hitomi retracted her fangs from his neck and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"My precious Hitomi." he said with a sigh.

****

Night of the Raven


	19. Choice

Sorry I'm behind on everything. I had a sociology report to do on serial killers, two psych tests to study and a bird journal for Zoology I have to keep up to date. Plus I have been getting everything in order for my trip to Quebec the end of this month. It's all very frustrating. Oh and I would like to apologize for saying country instead of continent. I made a mistake thanks for catching it.

* * *

Hitomi moaned and rolled over, burying her head into to her very good smelling pillow. "Mmm…that smells heavenly." she murmured before rubbing her head up and down her rock hard pillow. "Wait, rock hard?" she said to herself before bolting up. Her eyes landed on her "pillow" only to realize that her pillow was Van. A very childish looking, sleeping Van. Suddenly the very innocent Van grabbed Hitomi and pulled her down to where she originally was, lying on his chest.

"No. Stay." he said caveman like.

Hitomi giggled. "Alright you brute. You don't have to tell me twice." With a yawn, Hitomi settled into a comfortable position and slept.

* * *

"Hitomi….Hitomi…come play with me."

Eight year old Hitomi giggled and ran after her little brother.

"Hitomi, Kenji, dinner!"

Hitomi grabbed her brother's hand and looked over to where her mother stood next to her father with a baby in her hand.

"Coming." With a giggle, Hitomi ran with her brother's hand still in her grasp, her eyes still on her parents. That is until the baby her mother was holding disappeared. Hitomi gasped and stopped. Immediately, the hand she was clutching fell away. Hitomi whipped around to see her brother lying on the ground in his own blood. She helplessly looked towards her family. Her father was laying face down, blood dripping from his neck. Then her mother gave a scream of agony and Hitomi watched as the blood gushed from her mother's side.

"NO! MOTHER!" Before Hitomi could reach her mother's side, everything went black.

"Hitomi." a gentle voice called behind her.

Hitomi turned around to see her mother staring at her softly, her green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Mother!" Hitomi realized with a start that her voice changed. She was no longer eight years old, she was eighteen.

"You've grown to be so beautiful."

"Mother…I…There's so many things I want to say but I…"

"I know. I love you and miss you too. So does your father and your brothers as well as your father."

"So the baby is with you too?"

"Yes. We are very happy and we are waiting for you to be with us."

Hitomi smiled, blinking back tears. "I want to be with you."

Hitomi's mom smiled sadly. "Yes I know but are you not forgetting someone?"

Hitomi's brow wrinkled. "Who?"

Hitomi's mother pointed behind her. Hitomi turned around and noticed a smiling Van holding his arms out to her. Behind him were many different paths. Hitomi tried to see where they lead to, but she was unable to.

"Those paths symbolize all the different routes your life with Van could take you. If you want to join us, the third path takes you there but you must remember what you will be giving up."

"And the other paths?"

Hitomi's mother smiled. "I can not tell you. They all give so many possibilities."

"What about that one?" asked Hitomi, pointing to a dark path three feet away from Van.

Hitomi's mother sighed. "That is the path without Van. That is a tragic path, one that will not lead you to happiness."

"Oh."

"Do you want to see where my favorite path leads to?"

Hitomi nodded.

"Then come."

Hitomi followed her mother down the fifth path. At the end stood Van's house. However it looked slightly different, more cheerful.

"I'll get you!"

Hitomi watched as a child no older then five with green eyes and dark black hair burst out of the house with a mischievous Van following.

"Mommy!" the boy said laughing.

Hitomi watched, startled as the little boy hid behind her dress clad legs. It seemed that she was physically in this scene. Everyone could see and feel her.

Van smiled at her. "Hello wife." He kissed her mouth lovingly.

"Van…" she said blushing.

"What is it?" he asked cocking his head. "After being married all these years why are you still so shy?" he asked teasingly.

Hitomi looked down when she felt a tug in her skirt. The little boy, no…their little boy looked up at her and held up his arms. Smiling, she complied and lifted him up. When she looked back up, she noticed everything had paused.

"Such a beautiful little boy." Hitomi's mother said softly. "And you are so happy here."

"Am I really?"

Hitomi's mother smiled. "You would be."

"And you…you would want this for me? You would want me to live the rest of my life with him? With the son of your murderer?"

"Does the actions of the father reflect on the son?"

Hitomi smiled and shook her head. "No they do not."

"Do you think you could be happy down this path?"

"I don't know. This life seems so constricting. Could I be happy with no freedom?"  
"That my daughter is something every woman has to decide on their own. My time grows short, come I must show you one more path."

"What path is that?"

"One without him."

Hitomi followed her mother down the darkened path not behind Van but by him. At the end of this path, Hitomi saw a sickening sight. A deranged vampiress was feeding on the dead body of a woman and not just any woman but Yukari.

"Hold it right there!"

The vampiress jerked up and Hitomi saw herself. Except her eyes were blood red and her fangs peeked out if her lips. Just as in the last path, Hitomi could feel herself become the vampiress. She hissed at the intruders who she was surprised to see were hunters from Headquarters, and turned to run. The next thing she knew was explosive pain in her back and she fell face first on the sidewalk. She could not move nor breathe. She was dying and the last thought in her blood lusting mind was one single word. _'Van…'_

Again the scene froze and Hitomi's mother pulled her out of the deranged image of herself.

"I hope I have helped you."

Hitomi nodded. "You have. I have much to live for don't I?"

"Yes, and I want you to live that life. I want to watch my grandchildren from above."

"I can't promise you anything Mother."

"I know, but you will try?"

"Yes."

Hitomi's mother smiled and kissed her forehead. "My time is up. Remember that I love you very much."

"I will Mother, I promise."

With one more smile, Hitomi's mother faded leaving her to stare at the path that her mother first came from and the paths where Van stood.

Hitomi smiled at her mother's path before turning around. As fast as she could, Hitomi ran into Van's embrace and forcefully pushed her lips to his before closing her eyes. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Kitten but what the hell has gotten into you?"

Hitomi opened her eyes. She was ontop of Van in her bedroom pretty much molesting him. "YIIIPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEE!" Hitomi jumped off of him and raced down the hall as if the devil was on her heels. "What the crap…" She said stopping at the end of the hall. She leaned against a door to catch her breath. "That was….awkward."

Hitomi fell as the door she was leaning against swung open.

"Hitomi? What are you doing here?"

Hitomi turned around.

Night of the Raven


	20. Carrying A Burden

Thank you for being so patient. Two day Zoology test starting today. I also start my new job tomorrow too. sighs Well, I suppose that is the way things are. On a lighter note, I finally got my Hellsing anime back! Yay for me! Here the next chapter.

* * *

Hitomi blinked. "Hey Folken. Imagine meeting you in such a gloomy hallway."

Folken cocked his head. "Ah but you forget that I was just in there." Folken replied jerking his head to the door behind him.

"Oh. What's in there anyway?" Hitomi strained her neck trying to see behind him.

"It's my lab, come with me." Folken turned around, his black cloak swishing so violently that it almost hit Hitomi.

Hitomi pulled her arm up so it hid the bottom half of her face. "Come vith me." She stated in a creepy voice as she swished her imaginary cloak before giggling and following him.

"So you can laugh." Folken said softly.

Hitomi jumped at the unexpected sound. "Yes. Though, it's been such a long time."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Hitomi smiled. "Let's just say that a burden has been lifted from my back."

"Oh? What kind of burden?"

"The kind that involves guilt. Speaking of which, where is Merle? I haven't seen her for sometime now."

"She is around, usually asleep by the time you wake."

"Oh."

"So what is this burden of guilt."

"One involving my family. It doesn't matter. So what are you working on in here anyway?"

"Aging."

"Aging?"

"Yes. I'm trying to figure out why humans age. What in their genetic makeup makes them age but not us?"

"Hmmm." Hitomi thought for a moment. "I took a Genetics class once ya know? The reason human's age is because of how many times their cells die and replicate. You see, RNA primase attaches and codes for the DNA. However, each time it attaches, it stops copying the small parts it attaches to. This makes the DNA smaller and smaller until eventually nothing is left. That makes them die. Maybe our cells, wow that's weird to say, never die."

Folken thought for a moment. "That makes sense actually. Why did I not know of this process?"

Hitomi shrugged. "Couldn't tell you."

"How do you like being a vampire?" asked Folken after a moment of writing notes.

"It's…different."

"Different?"

Hitomi sighed. "Yes, I mean I went from hunter to hunted. It goes against…everything I have ever known. Everything Headquarters has taught me, everything my mother used to say…" Hitomi sighed. "I have become the very thing I hated, the very thing I feared."

"Oh and what have you feared? Surely not vampires?"

"No, I have become dependent. I've never been dependent on anyone. I learned that people can be taken away from you in the blink of the eyes. What will happen to me once Van tires of my company? When he tires of taking care of me? I will live forever alone."

"Hitomi…."

Hitomi shook out of her daze. "Please excuse me Folken, I have to go. Goodbye."

Hitomi turned and swiftly walked out of the room.

"I wonder Hitomi," Folken said to himself, "have you always carried a burden on your wings?"

Folken smiled softly to himself and lifted a sheet tgo the side of the main work area. A magnificent painting resembling Hitomi with bright white wings was set onto an easel. Her face was a vision of loneliness.

With a great vision of inspiration, Folken painted shackles onto her hands, making her a true vision of pain.

Hitomi sighed as she walked without company down the long hallway.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked in puzzlement to a door on her right, Merle stood there looking up at Hitomi with puzzled eyes.

"How are you doing?" asked Hitomi bending down and smiling.

"You're a vampire now aren't you?" asked Merle quietly.

Hitomi's smile faded. "Yes. I am. Do you hate me?"

"No. Van is a vampire but he's the best."

Hitomi smiled and ruffled Merle's hair. "Good kiddo. You heading to bed?"

Merle nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you later ok?"

"Okay."

Hitomi smiled in reassurance one last time before she continued her path to Van's room.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi turned around only to be greeted with Varie. "Yes?"

"You look very pale. Have you fed this night?"

"Not yet." answered Hitomi. "I did last night though."

"Well, you must balance a regular diet dear. Please have Van feed you soon."

Hitomi nodded blushing. "I will."

Varie smiled and walked into a door on Hitomi's left.

"Hitomi?" Van called from a door ahead. "Are you ready to feed?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. "Yeah in a minute."

"Alright then. Just making sure you're up for it."

"Van?"

"What?" asked Van as he followed her to his room and drew her into his arms.

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Feeding me."

Van smiled. "Do you remember what I told you the night we found Merle? About vampire bites?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"I see. One day, I will show you what it's like. I could never tire of feeding you."

"Really?" asked Hitomi a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Really."

Hitomi gave Van a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek before she let her bloodlust take over.

Van held her tenderly as she suckled the his blood. "I'll never let you go, my Hitomi." he whispered into her hair. "Never."

The two vampires found comfort in each others arms for the night not looking forward to a fight ahead of them, but rather to maybe a future together.

'One day Van.' Hitomi thought as she laid her head on the tired vampires chest. 'One day I will tell you everything. Then maybe…maybe my dreams will come true.'

_

* * *

That's it for now folks. One hundred Whose Line Is It Anyway points to who can guess what manga Folken's line came from. Here it is: Have you always carried a burden on your wings? See ya._

Night of the Raven


	21. I Cheated Myself For Love

_Sorry guys. My love life has taken a crash twice in two weeks. So now, I'm sitting with my Love Metal music and trying to type a new chapter. I am a senior and government and chemistry is a real bummer but I will do what I can. The answer by the way, was the Sailor Moon manga._

Hitomi hummed slightly as she skipped down the hallway with a boom box in hand. All the curtains covered the immaculate windows, which were covered because it was still light out. She had found that she required less and less sleep.

Grinning, she stopped in front of Folken's lab. She had gotten his permission to play with the chemistry sets as long as she didn't burn up the lab. She had even begged enough to let him allow her to play music in there.

She plugged in the boom box and turned on the cd player so that her song Join Me In Death by HIM played. Focused, she took a needle and drew blood from the crook of her arm. She then placed it in a culture plate and looked at it under a microscope.

She watched passively as her white plasma cells dissolved very quickly. "This must bring on the hunger…" she muttered to herself. "How can I reverse the effects?" She sighed after thinking for sometime and picked up the culture plate to put it on a table across the room in order to start experimenting.

"Hitomi?" Varie's puzzled explanation rang in the dark.

She gasped in surprise and dropped the glass culture plate, causing it to shatter and the blood to blossom on the concrete ground. She quickly dropped to the ground with a scrap piece of cloth and tried to wipe up the mess.

"Oh dear, let me help you." said Varie as she knelt next to the mess.

"No I have it." Hitomi said as she quickly started picking up the glass with her hands. Varie ignored her and continued.

"I said I have it." Hitomi shouted in anger.

Varie stopped and started worriedly at Hitomi. This made Hitomi even more furious.

'_Why is everyone watching me like they don't trust me?' _She though furiously.

"Fuck," she hissed as a piece of glass two inches big embedded itself in her thumb.

"Here," Varie said softly as she tore a piece of the modest black dress she was wearing to wrap the wound.

Hitomi let out an angered breath and looked at her newly bandaged hand.

"What were you doing in here Hitomi?"

"Folken gave me permission to use his lab."

"During the daylight? Hitomi you need you rest. How did you manage to slip past Van in the first place?"

"He's a heavy sleeper." Hitomi said dryly, which was true because he had slept on even as she untangled herself from his body.

"Never the less, please go back to bed. You are yet newly made you know. If you do not get enough sleep you will lose your hold on your sane mind. Where will you be then? Now what were you doing in here?"

Hitomi looked away and blew out a frustrated sigh. "He'll never let me go, ya know?" she said quietly.

"Van? He is quite fond of you. I for one do not fault his choice of companions."

"Why? I killed your husband! I ripped apart your family! Don't you understand anything! I am your enemy!"

"I understand Hitomi, I understand a lot more then you think I do, perhaps more then you do. You did not attack without provocation. What my husband did was forbidden. Using a child for sacrifice is wrong."

"Sacrifice…You know."

"Oh Hitomi, I know more then that. Your mother and your father and your brother, they were good people and the best friends I have ever had."

"You knew them!"

Varie smiled sadly. "Yes, I knew them. They were happy people. No one could understand your mother chose Jeremy to be her husband out of all the noble hunters that were presented to her, why she picked a human, but I knew. It was because he made her happy, not feel like a prize to be worn on his arm to show his friends."

"How did you meet them?"

"I was like you once." Varie's eyes started to tear up. "Just like you, a huntress."

"A huntress!"

"Yes." she said quietly. "But I foolishly gave it up to a handsome gentlemen, a man who took me to parties and let me get a taste of true freedom. My niece is aquainted with you I believe, Yukari is it?"

"Yukari is related to you!"

"Yes, she is my sister's child, a sister who turned me away when I was carrying Folken, a dhampir or half vampire, in my womb. When she turned me away, I had no other place to turn but back to that devilish man. He made me a vampire so that I would survive Folken's birth.

"Survive?"

"Most often then not, dhampir children come from the mother's womb clawing at her from the inside until the out. Fortunately, Folken was very well behaved and came out quietly. So did Van, not even a cry but that was because he was a vampire child already dead and not breathing, not in the first five minutes however. Think of a vampire birth as a still birth, a baby with no heart beat and no breathing until their soul enters their body."

"That's why Van is the Prince of Darkness, not Folken."

"Yes, Folken is only half blood, not fit enough to be their father's heir. He will only inherit Van's title once Van decides when he wants the coronation to be."

"Here I have been wallowing in self pity when you went through worse then I."

"It's the same is it not? I kind of chose this, you did not. Van made the decision for you, did he not?"

"Yes, but…" Hitomi shook her head. "No use arguing."

They sat there in a moment's silence before Hitomi spoke up. "I'm really scared." she said quietly.

"I know." Varie said before embracing Hitomi as she wept for the past and the future on the cold ground of the laboratory.

_New quiz. Try and guess what band the title of this chapter comes from or what song. It's a band from late 80's early 90's._

** Night of the Raven**


End file.
